Total Multiverse Island
by jsun25
Summary: Twenty-four contestants from across the multiverse. One prize of a lifetime. Who will win? That's easy. YOU, the reader get to decide. Rated "T" for language and violence
1. Meet the Players

**This story was inspired by Dark Amphithere's Total Pokémon series. Thanks to him for some of the happenings in the story. I own none of the characters, except for Alakazam, Cacturne, and Charizard, who are all from my team. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter. Don't worry, I am not abandoning Fluttershy's Nuke. I thought of this and needed to write it down. Without further ado, let's begin the first chapter of Total Multiverse Island.**

* * *

><p>There is an island sitting somewhere in the ocean. It has many different environments, from a desert to a forest. The island is big enough to fit many football fields on it. The camera zooms in to a dock. There are two figures at the dock. One is floating, and the other is standing up on two legs.<p>

Let the games begin.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Total Multiverse Island! I'm your host, Victini, and this is my co-host, Sig Curtis. Say hi, Sig." The giant of a man glowered at the floating orange and white creature.

"No." Victini pouted.

"Aw, come on. It's not like I'm forcing you to do ballet or anything. Hmm…Mew, though…Mew would do that…."

"Just introduce the contestants so that this game can be done and I can go home," Sig growled. Victini sighed.

"Fine, fine. Alright everybody! As the name of the show suggests, this game will be pulling contestants from all corners of the multiverse. All have agreed to participate willing, and have not been forced here in any way whatsoever." Sig snorted. Victini glared at him. "You aren't a contestant. Shut up." Looking back at the camera, Victini grinned. "Right! Time to introduce the players! First up, from the King City universe, Catmaster Joe and his cat, Earthing!" A young man wearing jeans and a black and white t-shirt with a mop of blonde hair drops in from above, holding onto a cat whose tail was acting like a helicopter blade to lower the pair to the ground. "Welcome to the game, Joe." Joe looked at them with calculating eyes.

"Hey" was his response. Victini looked a little off-put, but shrugged and proceeded to announce the next player.

"Next, from the depths of space, Samus Aran of the Metroid universe!" A red and yellow ship with a green viewing shield descended to hover over the dock. A figure clad in armor with a similar color scheme leapt out of the ship. Samus entered a command code on her arm cannon, and the ship flew off. A bright light enveloped her helmet, and the piece of armor disappeared to reveal blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and striking blue eyes. "Welcome, Samus!" She looked at the little creature with calculating eyes, like Joe.

"Thank you." She caught Joe staring at her. "Don't even think about it." Joe blinked, surprised at being caught. Victini hid a smile.

"The next three come from the Pokémon universe. Say hello to Cacturne, Alakazam and Charizard!" Sig threw three Pokéballs from which came the next players. A scarecrow similar to a cactus (or the other way around), a yellow being with two spoons and an orange dragon with a flaming tail tip popped out of the capsule devices. Victini flew over with little chips of hardware. "Here. Swallow these, and the other players will understand you." The three Pokémon exchanged looks, then swallowed the chips. Victini looked at them expectantly. "Well?" Alakazam coughed, then spoke.

"It is a…honor, I suppose to be here." His voice was smooth and deep, as one would expect from a powerful sorcerer. Cacturne tipped his hat down.

"Likewise." The scarecrow's voice was scratchy, similar to grains of sand slipping past each other. Charizard growled.

"This had better be fun." A voice not unlike a rumbling volcano came from his maw. Victini's smile grew.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure it will." The dragon snorted. Victini cleared his throat. "Moving along. Our next three contestants come from two different dimensions on the same universe. From the Mobian universe-" A shout from nowhere cut him off.

"-CONTROL!" In a flash of blue light, three anthropomorphic hedgehogs appeared. Victini grinned.

"Welcome to-" The black one spoke up, interrupting him.

"I only came to make sure they didn't kill each other before arriving here. Good luck, Faker." The ebony-colored hedgehog stepped away from the blue and green hedgehogs, then raised the gemstone he was holding. "CHAOS-" He disappeared in another flash of blue light.

"Eh, don't mind Shadow. He does his own thing. Anyways, I'm Sonic! Great to be here." The green hedgehog spoke next, glaring at Sonic.

"Scourge. Don't expect any easy competition from me." He stalked off to the other side of the dock, away from the others. Sonic shook his head.

"Stubborn as ever. Hey, Samus!" The Blue Blur walked over to the bounty hunter with a hand raised in greeting. After all, it wasn't their first multiverse event. Victini looked around in confusion.

"But…where's the third contestant?"

"-CONTROL!" A third flash of blue light announced Shadow's return with a female anthropomorphic lynx. "Sorry. It's hard teleporting a hard light Artificial Life across the multiverse." Victini blinked as Shadow once again teleported away.

"…A what?" The lynx responded to Victini's question.

"Greetings. My name is NICOLE. As Shadow stated, I am an AL, an Artificial Life. I had to pool my technology into creating a form of hard light so that I could interact in the game." The Victory Pokémon looked like the explanation went over his head, but he continued.

"Right…next up, from anywhere and everywhere, especially Gallifrey, please welcome the Doctor!" A sound became audible, and everyone, even Scourge, perked up at hearing the sound. After all, it's not every day that you get to hear the song of the universe. A blue box began to materialize on the dock. It was on the small side; if Samus tried to fit while wearing her armor, she would've gotten stuck. A sign on the box read Police Public Call Box. The door opened, and a man appeared. Flashing everyone with a huge grin, he confidently swaggered onto the dock.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you all." He stuck his back into the box. "Oi! Go on, Rose, take the TARDIS away. I won't need it here." A muffled response came back. "Just press the button. I double- and triple-checked, it'll take you home 'till I'm done here." The Doctor stepped back, and the song of the universe played once again as the TARDIS dematerialized. He grinned. "Love that sound." The Tenth Doctor went over to stand by Joe. "Nice cat."

"Thanks. His name's Earthing. You British?"

"Nope. Just sound like it." Joe snorted in amusement, and turned his attention back to Victini.

"Our next pair of players are the saviors of their world, the Dragon Realms. Hello, Spyro and Cynder of the Avalar universe!" Two dragons flew out of a portal that had opened midair. One was a male purple dragon. The other was a black dragoness. You didn't need to be a scientist to tell these two were mates. The way they flew right next to each other made it pretty obvious. They landed next to Scourge, who didn't seem too happy about that. The male greeted the fiery host.

"Thank you for inviting us, Victini." The Legendary chuckled.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet, Spyro. While we're doing couples, let's bring in the next players. It's two genuine New Yorkers, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase from the Olympian universe!" A whinnying noise above everybody's heads had them looking up. A black pegasus was circling down to the dock carrying two passengers. One was a male teenager with sea green eyes. The other was a female teenager with stormy gray eyes. The male patted the side of the pegasus' head.

"Thanks Blackjack. Head on back to camp." Blackjack neighed and took off back to where he came from. The male teen turned to look at the others. "I'm Percy. That's Annabeth. We heard something about a competition with beings from different dimensions and universes?"

"Yep! You seem calm about this." Annabeth shrugged.

"Surviving Tartarus makes everything else seem normal." The jaw of everyone who knew what Tartarus was dropped to the dock. Percy grinned and the two moved to stand next to Samus and Sonic.

"Ah…right…once again, we're bringing in two contestants from the same place, the Sly Cooper universe. The first is Inspector Carmelita, policewoman extraordinaire." A helicopter hovered over the deck, piloted by a magenta hippopotamus. A turtle wearing glasses gave the thumbs-up to the person sitting in the back. Leaping out, the Inspector landed on the dock, and the helicopter flew off. Scourge groaned.

"Great. Not only is she with the fuzz, she's a fox." The vixen glanced at the green hedgehog.

"Something wrong, runt?" Carmelita, unlike the three Mobians, was as tall as the humans (and Time Lord) present. Clearly, the anthros from her universe were closer to humans than the ones from the Mobian universe. Getting no response from the evil 'hog, she walked over to NICOLE.

"The other is none other than the thief himself, Sly Coop-AH!" Victini dodged an electric blast and hid behind Sig with a panicked look. Sig seemed amused. The Victory Pokémon glared at the Inspector, who had pulled out her shock pistol.

"Don't you DARE bring me here and tell me that Ringtail, who none of us found after MONTHS of searching, will suddenly appear just to play this game!"

"When one's uncle is the legendary dragon of alternate dimensions, and they owe one a favor for getting one's dad/creator off of their back, one can pretty much do as they please!" The Legendary had gained bravado from behind the big man, and was now pointing up at the sky. The sky warped and twisted as reality shattered in a contained point, and a six-legged dragon with shadowy wings flew out. It shrank in size so that it could land on the dock, and everyone could see it was carrying a passenger who became more visible as the dragon shrank. Carmelita's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Cooper?" The transfigured basilisk landed on the dock, and the passenger leapt off. It was a male anthro raccoon with silvery-gray fur and, ironically, a mask tied around his head. He smiled cheekily at the stunned vixen.

"Hello, Carm. Miss me?" Carmelita stared for a couple seconds more, then cried out, tackling him with a hug. She pulled back, and Sly's smile grew. "I'll take that as a-"

_*SMACK*_

Sly reeled as the back of Carmelita's hand cracked across his face. The vixen grabbed him by his shirt and hoisted the thief back onto his feet.

"That was for risking your life, you stupid, stupid raccoon! Don't you EVER do something like that again! You could have died or been erased from the timeline! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Sly opened his mouth to respond, but Carmelita cut him off. "I'm not done!" She quickly pressed her lips against his, and the raccoon relaxed into the kiss. Breaking it, she leaned her forehead against his. "That was for coming back." Sly smirked.

"I'll be sure to remember that." With his arm around the vixen, the two walked back over to NICOLE. Victini was floating next to Giratina, giggling and holding a video recorder in his hands.

"Show that to Celebi. It may give her a few ideas of how to deal with Mew." Giratina let off what sounded like evil laughter, though he was just really laughing normally. Such is the curse of being a Ghost-Dragon dual-type. Flying back through the break in reality (recorder in his telekinetic grip), the Lord of Dimensions left the island. "Moving right along. Our next contestant is a famous alchemist. I give you, from the Fullmetal universe, Edward Elric!" A set of doors appeared, black and ominous. They opened up to reveal a single, glaring eye. Small, clawed arms appeared, carrying a human. Said human was deposited roughly onto the dock. Sig walked over and lifted the alchemist onto his feet.

"Hello, Edward. You've grown."

"Sig? What are you doing here? Are you a player?" Sig growled and glared at Victini.

"No. That infernal creature brought me here as co-host. I'm to cook and assist in the challenges. At least I get paid." Ed laughed weakly.

"Right…" He moved next to Joe, knowing how Sig could get when he got angry. Victini gulped.

"Um…I'll double your pay if you don't kill me." Sig continued to glare. "Triple?" Sig snorted and turned away. "Phew…the next contestants hail from the Marvel universe. Please welcome to the dock, Deadpool and Iron Man!"

_*BAMPF*_

Three figures appeared, two of them having once again been teleported by a comrade. A German-accented voice rang out.

"It appears using your device to amplify _Mein_ powers worked, Deadpool. _Danke, Mein freund_. "

"It was nothing. The author couldn't think of any other way to get us here, so it had to work." Nightcrawler gave the mercenary a funny look.

"_Was?_"

"Nothing." The armored figure shook its head before removing its faceplate, which revealed a bearded man.

"You can ignore him, everybody. My name's Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man when I'm out 'heroing', as Deadpool likes to put it." He turned to look at the teleporter. "Thanks again, Nightcrawler."

"Of course, Tony. Good luck to you both." He teleported back to his own universe. Tony dragged Deadpool over to where the Doctor was standing.

"You'll enjoy the next two contestants. Coming from the Phantom universe, Wulf and Danny Phantom!" A green, swirling portal appeared, and out stepped a wolf in a green outfit standing on two legs, and a white-haired teenager.

"Hey. I'm Danny. This is Wulf." The animalistic ghost padded over to the three Pokémon, who were regarding the two with interest. Danny floated over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog gave him a once-over.

"What are you?"

"A halfa."

"And that is…?"

"A half human, half ghost." Sonic blinked in shock, then grew silent as he started thinking. Victini continued.

"We only have four players left, everybody. The next player is incredibly skilled in magic. I give you, Twilight Sparkle of the Equestrian universe!" A shining white light appeared and grew until it vanished, leaving a four-legged creature in its place.

"Hi! I'm Twilight." Twilight smiled at the contestants, some of which were staring at her. It's not every day you get to see an alicorn. The lavender pony trotted over to stand next to Cynder, who introduced herself. The two quickly started up a quiet conversation. Percy leaned over to the Doctor and muttered in his ear.

"It's taking every inch of my willpower not to make a sparkly vampire joke." The Doctor started laughing, which he quickly tried to cover up. He had been thinking the same thing.

"From the DC universe, Blue Beetle and Guy Gardner!" A hole in reality formed on the dock, and two figures, one clad in an exoskeleton with a scarab on his back; one wearing green clothes and a green ring on his right hand, climbed out.

"I told you it would work."

"Shut it, kid. Superiority doesn't become you."

"But it works for you? I doubt that." The Lantern smirked at Beetle.

"You're getting faster, Jamie." The two continued their banter as they walked to stand next to Iron Man and Deadpool.

"Last but not least, I give you the reploid Rock Light, a.k.a. Mega Man, of the Mega Man universe!" A beam of blue light struck the dock and formed into a dome. The dome dissipated to reveal the Blue Bomber in a crouching position. He stood up, analyzing the competition. When caught sight of Sonic, his face lit up. Rock greeted Sonic as the reploid walked over.

"Sonic! How've you been?" The hedgehog gave a half-smile.

"Pretty good. You seem well." The two blue heroes fist-bumped, and stood side-by-side. Victini grinned.

"Now that all the contestants are here, let's explain the rules. You will be split into teams of twelve. Every now and then, you will be called for a challenge. Whichever team wins the challenge is safe. Whichever team fails the challenge votes for a member of their team and goes to the ceremonial. At the ceremonial, if you receive a ruby, you're safe. If not, you get sent back to your universe. Should you feel the need to rant about something, there's a confessional in the outhouse. Real bathrooms are inside the cabins. Oh, and the rubies are fake. Any questions?" Twilight raised a hoof.

"How do we get home?" Victini smirked evilly.

"That depends on Palkia's mood." The other three Pokémon's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Time for the teams! For team one, the Mystic Magicians: Sonic, Sly, the Doctor, NICOLE, Percy, Beetle, Alakazam, Cynder, Twilight, Cacturne, Deadpool and Danny. Team two, the Dark Dragons: Scourge, Annabeth, Carmelita, Charizard, Guy, Wulf, Tony, Rock, Ed, Samus, Joe and Spyro. Magicians, my left, Dragons, my right." The contestants scrambled, and soon the two teams were positioned, with both hedgehogs at the front of each, glaring at each other. Victini hid a smile; putting the two 'hogs on the same team would have been hilarious, but this was better. Much more competition this way. "Since I'm not a psychotic host, I'll let you guys get situated into your cabins without a challenge. Magician boys, far left, Magician girls, near left, Dragon boys, far right, Dragon girls, near right. I'm not stupid. Your bags that you packed before coming here are already in the cabins. Feel free to familiarize yourselves with the campgrounds and to use the confessional. We'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Victini teleported himself and Sig to their own respective cabins. The teams headed off to their cabins, not knowing of the torture to come.

The odds were never in their favor.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

**[Sonic appears in front of the camera]**

"**So, this doesn't seem too bad. From what I can tell, most of the players have already faced things worse than this island. The guys and I shared our abilities with each other, and we've got a pretty good team. Besides, I've got something to help us." **

**[He lifts his right wrist to reveal a stone bracelet around it.] **

"**The Ark of the Cosmos should be a great asset."**

**01010101010**

**[The Doctor is seen wearing a pair of glasses and is fiddling with something]**

"**Not bad, the lot of them. Super speed, control over anything with water in it and communication with aquatic animals and equines…that plus the others and me should help. If not, well…I've got a plan."**

**01010101010**

**[Percy has a grin on his face]**

"**So, I get to go against Annabeth, huh? Bring it, Wise Girl. I don't normally bet against you, but with the Doctor, Alakazam, Twilight and NICOLE? Good luck."**

**01010101010**

**[Alakazam isn't really doing much]**

"**Should it come to the desert…I'm glad Cacturne is on our team."**

**01010101010**

**[Cacturne is smiling evilly at the camera]**

"**I know for a fact that at least one of the challenges will be in the desert. Such fun."**

**[He laughs]**

**01010101010**

**[Scourge is livid]**

"**I'm going to knock that smug grin offa Blue's face! Then we'll see who's better!"**

**[He storms out of the confessional]**

**01010101010**

**[Joe is feeding Earthing some food]**

"**They really don't know who I am. Earthing can already do anything. Give the little bastard a shot of cat juice, and, well, reality is more or less stretched to the breaking point."**

**[Earthing carves a diagram of attack onto the confessional wall. Joe takes a look]**

"**Impressive, but useless. This isn't war, it's a competition."**

**01010101010**

**[Cynder is staring at the diagram]**

"**Whoever did this is a tactical genius. If there's anything I learned from my time in the Dark Army, it is strategy. This would instantly wipe out any opposition."**

**[She frowned]**

"**Though I do have to question the jar of peanut butter. What good would…oh. That is disgusting."**

**[The dark dragoness sighed]**

"**I wish I didn't have to compete against Spyro. I just hope nothing bad happens between us."**

**010101010**

**[Carmelita is steaming with fury.]**

"**That little piece of **_**mierda**_**! I got to be with Sly for all of two minutes, then we're separated again!"**

**[She grinds her teeth, trying to calm down]**

"**At least he's alive. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to catch him this time."**

**[The vixen takes a quick glance outside the confessional]**

"**Looks like I'm the last one. I'll finish up. Good luck to everyone."**

**[She leaves the confessional, and the camera's view slowly fades to black as the camp shuts down…for now]**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I've written. 3,381 words, not including my AN's. With the length of the chapter, if you don't know who any of the characters are, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to look them up. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, and let me know who you want to go home first.**

**Translations:  
><em>Mein-<em>my  
><em>Danke-<em>thanks/thank you  
><em>Freund-<em>friend  
><em>Mierda-<em>shit**

**jsun25, logging off**


	2. Challenge of the Werehog

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of TMI! I've already gotten two reviews and a follower on this thing, so I'm feeling pretty good about it. This chapter's challenge will be the normal first challenge with a twist. See ya'll at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Everyone present, save for NICOLE and Mega Man, jumped out of bed when an air horn went off over the camp loudspeaker. "Wake up, everybody! Your first challenge is now!" Ed grumbled to himself as he went outside with the others.<p>

"Stupid host, waking us up…at least I'm used to late nights."

"Actually, it is 1:07 am." Ed jumped. He hadn't heard NICOLE come up behind him.

"…I'm going to kill that psychic fox." No more words were said, and all the campers gathered around Victini, each with varying degrees of tiredness. Victini looked around, and seeing all the campers, continued.

"Good, you're all here. Right, then. The first event is going to be a fun one. How many of you have seen the cliff overhanging the ocean?" Half the campers raised their hands, six on each side. "Perfect. You will be teaming up with one other person that I have already chosen. Here's the good part. It's someone from the other team! For you lovebirds out there, no, you won't be teaming up with your significant other."

01010101010101010

**[Cynder is sitting in the confessional, glaring at the camera]**

"**I hate Victini."**

01010101010101010

"Now that you've heard the good part, here's the best part. One pair, again of my choosing, is going to be given immunity. Why? Simple. They're chasing the other teams to the cliff!" This caught the campers' attention. Who was chasing them? "Now then. I'm going to call two people from each team. Those two are a pair for the challenge. First pair: Sonic and Wulf." The two walked forwards, Sonic with a worried look on his face.

01010101010101010

**[Sonic is looking down]**

"**I think I know who's chasing the other teams. There aren't any other wolfish player besides me and Wulf."**

**[He looks up at the camera]**

"**Scourge is first."**

01010101010101010

**[Scourge is reclining in the confessional's seat]**

"**I'm glad Blue and I aren't teamed up. Wonder why he was looking worried though? Wulf can tear through reality to other dimensions, and as much as I hate to admit it, Sonic is as fast as me."**

**[He shrugs]**

"**Whatever. There's no way I'm getting voted out first round."**

01010101010101010

"Percy and Scourge. Doctor and Spyro. Beetle and Tony. Charizard and Cynder. Sly and Joe. Twilight and Annabeth. Samus and Danny. Deadpool and Carmelita. Alakazam and Ed. NICOLE and Mega Man. Cacturne and Guy. The goal of this challenge is to get to the cliff and touch the ocean before the hunting pair gets you. Should either of the hunters get you, you are automatically out of the challenge. You have five minutes to prepare for the hunt. Stay in this area during that time. Good luck!" Eleven of the twelve pairs wandered off, learning about each other so that they could create a plan. Sonic and Wulf were nabbed by Victini. No one saw the hedgehog and ghostly wolf get kidnapped.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Victini floated in front of the ghost and hedgehog. "So you've probably guessed this already, but you two are the ones hunting the other teams. Wulf, no tearing through dimensions, okay? It won't be fair. Everything else is good to use." Wulf grinned.

"This shall be great fun. Wulf thanks you for the chance to hunt again."* Victini turned to Sonic.

"Alright, big blue. I'm sure you can guess why I put you two on the hunting team." Sonic nodded. "Good. Sorry about this, but it was really all I could do." The blue hedgehog shrugged.

"As long as it's not permanent, I'll do it. Being wolfish gives you a different kind of rush than super speed." Victini held up a syringe with what looked like dark purple goop inside.

"Well, thanks to Light Gaia, we have this sample of some Dark Gaia energy. He got enough so that you'll transform and turn back to normal once the sun comes up. After that, it won't happen again. Ready?" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Let's get this over with."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"AAAaAOOOOOooooo..."

At the sound of the unearthly howl, all the campers jumped. Whatever had just howled sounded as if it was in pain…and extremely pissed off. Another howl followed the first howl, this one echoing, as though from a ghost. Victini appeared in front of the campers, and they swarmed him, asking questions all at once.

"What was-?"

"What's going-?"

Victini sounded an air horn. "Your five minutes is up, campers! I'd suggest you start running for that cliff." Scourge shoved his way to the front, Percy behind him.

"Who's chasing us?" Scourge snarled. Victini grinned.

"Presenting the hunters for this challenge, I give you Wulf, the ghostly tracker, and Sonic the Werehog!"

010101010101010

**[Mega Man is staring at the camera, a shocked look on his face]**

"**I'm sorry, what? Werehog?"**

010101010101010

Wulf faded into view, and a huge figure fell from above. The figure landed in the dim light, and the Werehog was revealed. Sonic let out the same howl the campers had first heard, then slammed his hand and fist together (like when you do a beatdown on the Dark Gaia Phoenix). The campers all stared in shock. Victini chuckled and motioned to the camper pairs.

"Any chance they'll get a head start?" Sonic's grin was feral. When he spoke, the change in his voice was obvious, but the tone and attitude were the same. It was the Blue Blur.

"They have to the count of ten. One…" Percy, seeing Scourge about to bolt, grabbed ahold of the evil 'hog. "Two…" Those who hadn't run when the Werehog started his count did so then, with the exception of Scourge. "Ten!" Sonic pounced towards Percy and Scourge, fangs and claws bared. It was then that Scourge ran, dragging Percy behind him. In one last attempt to get the duo, Sonic threw his arm forwards, stretching it like elastic.

"Scourge! Jump!" At the son of Poseidon's words, the green 'hog leapt upwards for all he was worth. Looking down, he saw the extended limb, hand enlarged and open to grab them, and his eyes widened. _'No way…' _Landing, he poured on the speed, escaping into the forest. Sonic let out a snarl of frustration, and ran on all fours into the forest, Wulf following closely behind. Victini was laughing for all he was worth, tears coming to his eyes. He composed himself and, still giggling slightly, teleported to the tent where he and Sig monitored the challenges. Sig turned to look at him when he appeared.

"This is going to be so much fun to watch." Sig rolled his eyes.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Cynder and Charizard flew right above the canopy of the forest, hoping that by doing so, they would avoid the two hunters altogether. Cynder gritted her teeth. While Charizard's tail was a good source of light to see by, it also gave away their position. She called out to him. "Is there anything you can do about your tail-light, Charizard?" The orange dragon shook his head.

"Not a thing. It represents my current state of health. It's only going to go out if I die."

"Okay…let's try this, then." Cynder focused on her shadow element, and let loose a torrent of shadow fire underneath the two dragons. Charizard raised an eye ridge.

"Using Smokescreen to hide the light is a good strategy, but how long can you hold it up?" Right then, the stream of shadows ended, leaving Cynder slightly exhausted from the extended use.

"That long. And what do you mean 'Smokescreen'? That was my shadow element." Charizard snorted.

"I need to remember that you and your mate aren't Pokémon. Explain this 'shadow element' to me."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Sly and Joe ran through the forest, following Charizard's tail-light. Earthing, who was perched on Joe's head, tracked the Pokémon since Joe couldn't see as well as the cat and raccoon. "They're flying pretty damn fast." Sly looked over the human.

"I'm not surprised. They don't have to dodge through the trees and branches. I also wouldn't be surprised if Carmelita were following us."

"Why's that? You think you two are going to get some alone time with those wolves chasing us?"

"Heh. I won't deny that that's a good idea. No, I'm talking about the fact that ever since we met, she's been after me, determined to catch me. She's gotten so used to it that she probably has herself and her partner subconsciously following whatever trail we might be leaving behind." Joe frowned.

"I'm a catmaster. I don't leave trails." Sly laughed.

"I'm a master thief. I don't leave trails, yet Carmelita always finds one to follow." At that moment, Earthing let out a _mrrooww_. Joe looked up.

"Crap! The light's gone. They must have covered it somehow."

"Let's keep going in this direction. It's the way they were headed, so we should be on the right track." Joe nodded, then gave Earthing's tail a tug. The cat opened his mouth, and light poured out of the orifice. Sly dismissed it, having seen stranger things.

They kept running.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

The Doctor swore as the winds rocked him yet again. Spyro looked down at his passenger.

"Are you okay, Doctor?"

"I'm fine! I just wish there wasn't so much bloody turbulence! Remind me again why you couldn't carry me your back?" Before Spyro could respond, there was an explosion of white light and blue lightning from the forest.

"...What was that?"

"I don't know...possibly one of the pairs. I guess the hunters found someone." Spyro shuddered slightly at the memory of Sonic. He was no stranger to the darkness inside, but to see Sonic like that was frightening.

"That's not his dark side." Confused, Spyro looked down at the Doctor again.

"What do you mean? By the way he was acting, he's been like that before."

"True as that may be, it's not his full dark side. If we were dealing with that instead of the Werehog, well...this hunt would already be over, with all of us dead." The Doctor couldn't see it, but Spyro's eyes widened a fair degree.

"How...?"

"How do I know that? I know how to get someone to tell me their secrets. I'm not going to say any more on the matter. Let's just get to the cliff." Spyro sighed, and flew on towards the cliff, the Doctor in his front claws.

010101010101010

**[Spyro is looking off to the side]**

**"I'm no stranger when it comes to the darkness within. Neither is Cynder, what with her being corrupted and me, well..."**

**[He looks down]**

**"I just hope that Sonic has the strength to resist his animalistic instincts. He's a bit more...wild like this."**

010101010101010

~~~~Line Break~~~~

**[Song start. Play "Theme of the Werehog"]**

"Edward, duck!" Ed dived for the ground as Sonic swung his arm at him once again. He and Alakazam had been making good progress when Sonic ambushed them. Ed was pretty darn sure it was whatever it was that all canines had against him that had led Sonic to them.

"You can't dodge forever, shorty!" Ed snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS A BOOSTER SEAT TO REACH THE TOP OF A LAUNDRY BASKET?!" Alakazam sweat-dropped.

"Edward, he didn't say that. Now quickly, we must escape!" Ed grunted, then put his hands together in front of him.

"Saying a prayer, short-stuff?" This caused Fullmetal to visibly tremble with rage.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" He slammed his hands into the ground, and white light and blue lightning exploded from where his hands made contact. A pair of stone hands erupted from the ground, and snatched Sonic in their grasp. The Werehog snarled, and strained his muscles against the creations. Ed turned to Alakazam, who seemed impressed by Ed's demonstration.

"Now we can go." They turned to leave when the two heard a shattering of stone behind them.

"That all you got?" Fullmetal and the Psychic-Type whipped back around. Sonic had already escaped.

"Edward, cover your eyes!" With that warning, Alakazam struck his spoons together above his head. "Dazzling Gleam!" A blinding flash of light expanded outwards from the spoons, struck the Werehog full-on. Howling in pain, Sonic doubled over, covering his eyes with his massive hands. "Run, Edward!" The two sprinted off with Sonic still trying to recover from the Fairy-Type attack. As they ran, Ed looked at Alakazam.

"How did you know that would work?" Alakazam smirked.

"This form of Sonic seems to be darker than his normal self. Were he from my universe, his types would most likely be Dark-Fighting. What I used was a Fairy-Type attack, which is supereffective against both those types."

"What if he were normal?"

"Either Fighting or Normal-Fighting. Still effective either way. On this island, it seems that the physics and schematics of all the universe we have come from are present. Come, we are close to the cliff. I've seen this area before." The duo ran faster, praying that neither hunter would find them again.

**[Song end. Finish "Theme of the Werehog"]**

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Beetle and Iron Man walked through the forest, their respective armors letting them see the surrounding area. Jamie spoke up. "Remind me again why we don't just fly to the cliff?"

"If anyone decided to track us, they'd look for us in the sky. Walking through the forest makes it harder for them to track us."

"If you say so. I'm more worried about Sonic or Wulf finding us. Even though there's more of us than them, there's still a chance that we'll be discovered"

"I thought that bug of yours could track and scan for them." Jamie winced as the scarab shouted at Tony in his native language.

"Scarab doesn't like being called that...yes, he's scanning for them, but it's hard to track a ghost, even for Reach technology. Sonic's easier; he's giving off huge amounts of dark energy."

"Are any of the other pairs near us?"

"...No. It's just us. Can we fly now?" Tony sighed.

"If you're sure..." Khaji-Da yelled at Iron Man again.

"_Christo!_ Warn me before you do that! Scarab's sure. Let's go already." The two armored beings took off, not realizing, along with all the other flyers, their mistake.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Sig glanced down at Victini. "You're right. You aren't psychotic. You're sadistic." The Fire-Psychic Legendary snorted.

"I never said they couldn't fly. They're just going to have to learn the hard way: You fly, you pay the price." The little fox pressed a button, which linked him to Spear Pillar. "Okay, Dialga. You can have your fun now." A rumbling growl answered him, and the line went dead. Victini grinned. Being the host was _so_ much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is a cliffhanger! No, I don't want to die! Bear with me here. I'm getting used to writing longer chapters, but I can only turn out so much at a time. The next chapter will end the challenge, I swear! I suppose I should mention this: I own Charizard, Cacturne, and Alakazam in the sense that they're from my Leafgreen, Emerald, and Pokémon X games, respectively. As always, leave a comment, and remember. YOU guys get to chose who leaves the island!<strong>

***Translated from Esperanta, Wulf's language**

**jsun25, logging off**


End file.
